Sheet dispensers are well known in the art. Some dispensers allow the user to dispense liquid in conjunction with dispensing sheets from the dispenser. Exemplary art is shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,804,061; 4,436,224; 4,667,846; 4,798,312; 5,671,872; 5,762,710; 5,819,989; 6,138,874; 6,431,405; 7,018,473; 7,318,949; 7,850,041; 8,006,864; 2008/00117882; 2009/0302049; 2010/0032443; 2011/0315715; 2013/0126549; 2013/0206789 and DE 202011105459. But these attempts do not necessarily dispense the liquid directly to the sheet, potentially leading to inconvenience for the user.
Attempts to dispense the liquid directly to the sheet are found, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,865,271; 4,106,433; 4,620,502; 4,74,7,365; 5,433,084; 5,672,206; 5,829,278; 5,887,759; 6,059,882; 6,319,318; 6,343,491; 6,431,111; 6,457,434; 6,497,345; 6,547,881; 6,613,144; 6,918,513; 7,185,841; 7,654,412; 7,856,941; 7,784,424; 2007/0272701; 2009/0031952; 2009/0032636; 2011/0088619; WO 200035327; WO 200587068; WO 2007070898; EP 1017303; EP 0744147; CN 2172081; CN 101156755; DE 29610683; DE 3535330; DE 19846375; DE 102010036072; DE 202011105459; DE 20305272; and FR 2238457. As can be seen, some of these attempts rely upon rollers or other means of direct contact of some portion of an apparatus with the sheet. Such an arrangement adds complexity to the apparatus and risks tearing the sheet by contact. Yet other attempts purportedly spray the liquid onto the sheet. But such attempts also rely upon complex apparatus, and may not have the flexibility desired by the user at the point of use.
A dispenser which allows for convenient sheet refill and for wet and dry sheets to be dispensed without contact with the apparatus is needed. But such an apparatus, without more, is not sufficient to meet everyday needs. Convenient refill of the liquid is also needed. And the dispenser must provide for convenient operation and a suitable liquid pattern on the sheet when a wet sheet is desired.